


Protecting Mother

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Foot Race, The Girl Who Lives on the Moon, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Treasure Hunt, all hallows eve, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: James Hook vows to protect his mother after she always protects him during his childhood. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''Friday the 13th'' and ''When Games Become Deadly.''





	Protecting Mother

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

James Hook’s eyes widened as soon as he saw a wasp in his bedroom. He scowled at it. His eyes became wide again after it flew near him. ‘’MUM! A WASP IS IN MY BEDROOM!’’ James shouted. He eventually heard footsteps by his doorway.

Concern filled Mrs. Hook’s eyes after she ran into her son’s bedroom. They settled on the wasp. Mrs. Hook approached a window and opened it. After viewing the wasp flying far from her home, she closed the window and turned to James. She saw his smile. She embraced him.

‘’You always protect me,’’ James said. He watched as his mother smiled. ‘’I’ll eventually protect you.’’

Many years passed before Captain James Hook smiled near his mother’s portrait. ‘’I’ll protect you this time,’’ he said. His eyes widened after Smee ran into his cabin. He saw the latter’s worried expression.

‘’Captain Hook! Captain Hook! Peter Pan is stealing the Jolly Roger flag again!’’

The portrait shook during every word. It fell on the floor. The frame broke.

Captain Hook gasped and ran to the portrait. ‘’MUMMY!’’ he shouted. A big frown formed on his face. Captain Hook turned to Smee and scowled. He trembled. *I couldn’t protect her* he thought.

 

THE END


End file.
